


Thanks for Everything

by idra



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, as in 100 words, but a REAL drabble, not the "ficlet" version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She felt safe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Everything

His hands caressed her back and she moved against him, snuggling against him in bed. Trish hadn't wanted to get involved with another wrestler. She'd had her share, but in his arms, she felt safe. It was a sensation she wasn't used to. 

Tilting her head up, she smiled and kissed his chin, shivering at the feel of his beard tickling her skin. She sat up and started to roll out of bed. 

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, Johnny." She smiled wider. "Go back to sleep, I'll be right back."

"Hey, Trish."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Everything. What else?"


End file.
